Amends
by XJayNarrativeX
Summary: <html><head></head>We all draw different hands. Some good, some bad. We all try our best to make the most of our situations. But when the dust settles, and it's all said and done, if we fail those who matter most, will we leave it be or make amends? JadexOC Pairing. *Follows MK1-MK3 Timeline*</html>
1. Prologue

_Amends_

Prologue:

I awoke to the cold and unforgiving pavement, pain shooting through my chest. My heart rapidly beating and my breathing slowing down. That tarkatan's blade pierced my heart, leaving its contents to spill on the ground. In that instant, I saw my life flash. All my regrets and all my wishes were left on the ground waiting for death to embrace me in her cold hands. The thunder from the rainstorm managed to disguise my screaming from my pain and agony. I watched helplessly as the invading forces easily dispatched the remaining members of the resistance. There was an insurmountable amount of casualties. As I surveyed my surroundings, I watched the unfortunate try to avoid what seemed and was inevitable. I lied there in shock. After they'd finished their objective, the tarkata turned their attention to me, debating what my fate should be.

"_I think we should kill him. Look at the uprising he was able to quell."_

"_He could be of importance, Shao Khan will be pleased with his presence."_

"_I say we sell him to the Black Dragon…Kano said he needed more recruits."_

_Without skipping a beat, I immediately interrupted them._

"_How about you guys go back to whatever ugly hole you crawled from and stayed-"_

This comment only angered the tarkata. I awaited his boot to crush my skull. However, as he raised his foot, a small woosh was heard, which alarmed my captors. Two of them took a defensive stance while one searched for the source of the distraction.

"_Show yourself! Or else!" the leader of the group screamed, making sure his scream pierced the air._

Much to the leader's disdain, his answer came in the form of a swift slash through the air, rendering him unconscious. His two comrades fled afterwards, leaving him like a lamb to slaughter. Their assailant emerged from the shadows, calmly walking towards my stiff and lifeless body.

"_What is your name, boy?"_ he asked, calmly walking up to me and attending my wounds.

"_J-Jordan-tha-that's my name_." I stammered, my lights beginning to fade.

"_I can help you, however, you must learn to control the gift I'll bestow upon you."_

I pleaded with the man to save my life, but that was this "gift"? What side effects will it bring along with it? I had so many questions, hopefully they'd be answered. The man then kneeled at my side.

"_This may sting a bit, but I will restore your life and health. However, what I am about to do will render you unconscious."_

"_Do what you must. I am thankful that you will save my life rather than leave me to rot on this earth, and my soul to aimlessly wander."_

He proceeded to deeply puncture my skin with his sharp nail. I felt a sharp pain in my side, and my senses faded, until I could feel no more.

A**/N: This is my first fanfic, so yes! Also I wanna know what you guys liked, hated, what you wanna see, and so forth. There will be surprises to come, and more fights and characters to come. This is only to get a feel for the first chapter. But there is more in store! Till then enjoy, read and rate!**

**Also, what entity do you think Jordan will become?**

**-XxJayNarritivexX**


	2. A Saurian Surprise

He was no longer the lifeless dying corpse lying in his own puddle of crimson mass. After his savior had dug his nails into his skin, he remembered everything fading to black. Jordan was lying in the spot he'd been in since his dying moments at the hands of the tarkata. His body movements were stiff, almost mechanical, but he'd pulled through. He woke up to the beaming sun, it's bright and painful light, combined with its intense heat were enough to wake him from his slumber. As he got up and yawned to the welcoming day, he'd noticed that his savior had disappeared.

"_Great. Just Great."_ He mumbled, as he had no sense of direction, which meant he would have to find his way to the nearest province or town. He was surrounded by wilderness. Undoubtedly, he was in the middle of a forest, with towering trees and the songs of birds in the morning air. He'd felt no different than what he was before the incident that led him to beg for his life to begin with. He had no gear to protect himself from whatever it was out there, so moving sooner than later was in his best interests. He started to trek through the mass of nature surrounding him. He felt somewhat calmed despite yesterday's near death experience. There was something about the flow of the water, the vivid greens, the swaying of the branches, it had felt like home. After several hours of navigating, he found a tree to rest on. While resting, he began to reflect on his former life. But it was too bad the tarkata took all that away from him. He clenched his fist as he relived what seemed to be every agonizing moment of the raid that took everything he ever lived for.

_The screams….. The footsteps of the army resounding with every step they took… But what I'll never forget. That demented look on that sorcerer's face. Screw them… They took everything!_

Tears welled up his eyes. An outburst of emotion had to be let out. Whether he was heard or not, it would make him feel a hell of a whole lot better.

_My family…. My wife…. Everything I held near and dear, just so he could live longer…. I swear on my life…. I'll find you and hunt you down…To the ends of the Earth if necessary….. Shang Tsung._

Just the sound of his name filled Jordan with disgust. If you wanted to know who was the lowest of low-life scum in the universe, Shang Tsung would definitely stake a claim for the dishonorable title. Hell, and he'd probably be proud of it and flaunt that off to the world. Before he had knew it, the majestic orange sunset dawned over the land scape and it was time to keep moving. He came upon a large area, which had a large fire pit, a few stone seats, along with a tent for shelter.

"_I guess this'll have to do for tonight. I don't know where I could possibly go, the best thing for me to do is to find food, and stay safe until dawn tomorrow."_

With that, Jordan began to gather firewood, tools, and anything he deemed necessary for the night. His salvaging of items didn't take him an excessive amount of time to do and he even got a warm inviting fire started in no time. He even managed to catch dinner from a nearby stream. With his necessities taken care of, the enchanting moonlight set the stage for a stunning display of stars. He decided to take in the view before heading to sleep. With the stars as his backdrop, it made it easier to sleep. However, he wasn't alone, he sensed it. Somehow he sensed another being. Reactively, he got up from his temporary shelter and swiftly delivered a kick into what seemed to be thin air. A loud thud and what seemed to be the cracking of bones was heard. Jordan then stepped outside to see his attacker. He couldn't see his attacker with his own two eyes, yet he sensed another creature's aura there. He instinctively searched the vicinity of his shelter, yet came up with nothing. If this creature didn't want him to find it, the creature will definitely find him. In which the creature did. It leaped from being perched in a tree, almost unto Jordan. He managed to roll out of the way, but it felt as if he had all the time in the world to dodge the incoming attack. The creature then deactivated its cloak and its true form revealed. His attacker had scales all over his body. He couldn't possibly be human. Hopefully he spoke English, or else Jordan had anither way to reason with the creature.

"_Who-or as a matter of fact, what are you? And who sent you here?"_

To this the creature replied with a hiss, then followed up with a spit of acid aimed at Jordan's face. The scaled assailiant succeeded with his attack, effectively blinding Jordan for the time being. However the creature only angered Jordan, triggering unforeseen consequences. Something clicked inside of Jordan. All the grief, all the anger, all the pain, and all at once. He was no longer himself. He seemed to be more primal, animalistic if you will. His eyes a dark orange, just the look on his face was enough to make your blood curdle. His features began to change. He became hairy, his teeth had to have extended by an inch or two, and to top it all off he was more ruthless than ever, as he brutally began to methodically decimate his opponent. The creature was no doubt beaten to a bloody pulp. With his victory at hand, Jordan wanted to end his opponent's life, just as the tarkata tried to do his.

"_Any last words or requests before I finish you?"_

The reptilian looking creature remained silent. Jordan had extended his arm and lowered it near the defeated creature. In an instance, thunder boomed and lightning streaked across the sky. With his attention shifted, the creature, in dire straits now, had spat acid once more, hitting his target. Unfortunately for Jordan, the creature's target was once again his face. With his well-planned and impromptu escape, the creature fled into the night, hardly leaving a trace of his being there. Jordan laid on the ground, scrambling to take the acid from his eyes. Although his sense of sight was taken away for the moment, what seemed to be an impending storm rang in his ears. The wind whooshing, trees rustling, and dirt brushing up on his skin. He still tried to remove the acid from his face, hoping that he wouldn't be caught in the storm. As he stumbled around, he noticed that the storm had died down and was less intense. He had also sensed another presence there.

"_If you're here to kill me, the last guy didn't fare too well. So my suggestion is to leave while you still can."_

He had received no response. He replied again, but this time in a more serious and ferocious tone.

"_I know you're there! Whoever you are…..Show yourself!"_

The voice replied calmly, it noticed Jordan's irritation and surely didn't want to send him off of the deep end.

_"I am not your enemy. If you come with me, all will be revealed in due time."_

Although he couldn't see where the voice was coming from, Jordan had a quizzical look on his face.

"_Would you like to know what the last person who told me that did? He left me to fend for myself in the wilderness, gave me this unknown ability, and either indirectly or not got me attacked by this reptilian creature."_

_"So you've engaged one of them. Good. Perhaps I have found what Earthrealm needs. Seeing as you've fended off the attack of one of Shang Tsung's assassins."_

The wheels began to click all of a sudden. Of course he'd wanted him dead. He was no doubt the only one to survive the village raid.

_"Alright. You have my attention. But first, a question if I may. Who and what are you?"_

_"I am Raiden. I am the god of thunder along as the Protecter of Earthrealm. I seek fighters keep Earthrealm from falling into Shao Kahn's hands. For if Outworld wins the upcoming Mortal Kombat Tournament, Shao Kahn will be able to merge Earthrealm with Outworld."_

_"If Kahn's in any way associated with Shang Tsung in any way... But wait. What exactly am I getting myself into?"_

_"This tournament was established by the Elder Gods to balance the realms. It consists of the most skilled warriors from all the realms. Some use it for power, others revenge. However, the tournament has been corrupted. Most who enter don't usually come out unscathed, so you must be willing to sacrifice all for your realm if you want to live."_

_"Sounds simple enough. Now about the part where most people don't come back alive- WHY would I agree to this preposition?_

_"For one, you wish to kill Shang Tsung and two, you wish to know what exactly it is that you've become, your new abilities, and how to control your newfound skills."_

Raiden was spot on. It wasn't like I had anything to do. I probably would've survived another day, or two tops if I were to stay here. Plus, I owe Shang Tsung. Mind mind was clear, My path set, and I made my decision.

_"So, will you help me in the fight for Earthrealm?"_

_"Lead the way, Raiden. Our fight for Earth begins now."_

With that, Jordan was engulfed in a flash of white, unaware of where Raiden's next destination would be."

**A/N: It's been forever since I updated because of school and tests and life, but I'll try to update frequently, maybe at least once a week. But tell me what you guys want to see and I'll try to incorporate it, and also tell me what you like and dislike, and also review!**

**-XxJayNarrativexX**


End file.
